pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey! Pikmin
Hey! Pikmin is a spin-off game of the Pikmin series, released on July 13, 2017, for the Nintendo 3DS. It does not appear to take place during the main series, or at least has no connections to the previous games. It introduces no new Pikmin, but you can find twenty Pikmin per level, normally in groups of four. Plot After making a delivery, Captain Olimar heads back home to his planet, Hocotate, in his brand new ship: the S.S. Dolphin II. As he tries to enter warp speed, something malfunctions within the spacecraft. Olimar soon found himself caught dead center within an asteroid field! He dodged left and right, but his engines take a hit and he loses control. Captain Olimar then crash lands on a very familiar planet, finding out that his ship no longer has any Sparklium, its main fuel. The S.S Dolphin II tells Olimar that they need 30,000 Sparklium in order to successfully power up the ship, however their Sparklium Converter is missing as well. The ship then senses a signal coming from somewhere nearby. They find a Red Pikmin on the way to where the signal is, which looks at them for a while, then runs. After following the direction it went, they find the Pikmin hiding in the weeds, where four are actually hiding. Soon after, the S.S Dolphin II tells Olimar that those yellow shiny seeds are actually Sparklium seeds. Olimar, with the help of the Pikmin once more, must harvest and use 30,000 Sparklium Seeds and retrieve his missing ship part in order to return to his home planet. Gameplay The gameplay of Hey! Pikmin ''is not like any other in the series. Rather than a 3D environment where you control the Captains from overhead, it is a side-scroller. The touch screen is utilized to throw Pikmin, along with a few other mechanics. There are no days left on the planet system, neither is there a time limit, so you can spend however long you want on the levels. You can't get a Pikmin Extinction, either. Controls Throw Pikmin - Tap screen Whistle - Tap bottom right button on screen Jetpack - Tap bottom right button on screen next to whistle Pause - Start, end expedition Locations '''Sector 1'- Brilliant Garden Sector 2- Verdant Waterfront Sector 3- Sparkling Labyrinth Sector 4- Ravaged Rustworks Sector 5- Leafswirl Lagoon Sector 6- Sweltering Parchlands Sector 7- Snowball Field Sector 8- Lushlife Murk Sector 9- The Final Stretch [[Pikmin Park|'Pikmin Park']] Bosses *Red Bulborb *Long Water Dumple *Armurk *Electric Cottonade *Queen Shearwig *Fiery Blowhog *Luring Slurker * Emperor Bulblax *Berserk Leech Hydroe See also * Pikmin * Pikmin 2 * Pikmin 3 * Pikmin Adventure Gallery Hey! Pikmin boxart 3ds 2017.jpg|Hey Pikmin case cover. Hey Pikmin.png|Hey Pikmin title. Pikmin_amiibo.jpg|The amibo used to promote Hey! Pikmin. flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg|Promotional artwork for Hey! Pikmin. Red Bois.jpeg|Promotional artwork for Hey! Pikmin. kisspng-hey-pikmin-pikmin-2-pikmin-3-wii-u-5adc9a0f110df5.2568313515244067990699.jpg|Promotional artwork for Hey! Pikmin. (Note that if a better version is found, please replace) sequence-wingGuy_frames.png|Winged Pikmin frames flying on Hey! Pikmin's website Trivia * Hey! Pikmin has been the Pikmin game Shigeru Miyamoto said was near completion during an interview in 2014, instead of the long-wanted Pikmin 4. * Hey! Pikmin is the first and so far only Pikmin game that doesn't introduce any new pikmin types. * Hey! Pikmin is currently the only main game to be on a portable console ** Pikmin 1 & 2 were on the GameCube / Wii / Wii U, and Pikmin 3 was exclusive to the Wii U. External links * Pikmin 3DS trailer (high quality screenshots needed) * Hey! Pikmin Website * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VzEiEsdWwk Category:Games Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Spoilers